The present invention relates to key cases and in particular, a case for carrying a plurality of keys in addition to driver's license, a limited number of credit cards and currency, including coins.
There are currently many types of key cases available, though in general, such cases are designed for the specific purpose of carrying keys, and are not designed to receive other items such as a driver's license, credit cards, and currency. Many key cases available do not allow the removal of all the keys at once, since each key is often attached to the carrying case individually. As a result, conventional key cases are often carried in addition to wallets, pocket books and hand bags.
Some carrying cases such as wallets have a provision for carrying a key, but do not provide for carrying a plurality of keys on a key ring.
Larger carrying cases such as pocket books and handbags provide ample carrying space, but are disadvantageous in that they are often over compartmentalized, are often too bulky and not able to fit in a garment pocket, or cause bulges in one's clothing and are uncomfortable.
With the present invention, an individual may carry only the essential items needed, while eliminating unnecessary items stored in bulkier carrying cases.